custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Shadowmaster/Archive 2
Order of the Great Collectors Sure you can join! Thank you for leaving your message! club making just copy the text on this page and change it to your desires.that'll be your club home page.next,copy the text on this page and change it to fit your desires.next,invite users. like this:hey, sure sure!!!!!!now that you have copied stuff from me,just ask if you don't know how to do something. Your Club! Hey! Can I join??? I'm a frined of Bioncledude's. He got the club idea from me. Like most other clubs did on this wiki! -- ~~ Start of a Friendship YAY! Do you want to add yourself to the template??? Don't worry if you stuff it up, I'll fix it. TerryDavis sure sure. do you want a sig? Do you want me to make a logo for the great order?if so,give me a image and i'll use paint on it. so is the logo good? good,no one else was on very much. Okay Sure I will Club Thanks for invite! I will join. Hey, can I join?Toa1xander 01:35, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Leader of the Bionicle Overlords. Thanks Toa1xander 12:00, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Hey man I see that you own a page called The legend of bara magna. Will this game be real someday? Or it's just a page for your ideal game for 2009? I'm joining your contest Hey, I decided to, of all other MOC contests, to join yours. You know, I was searching an challenge and I looked at the other MOC's, and I found one. When does it end?Eeneend 18:02, 1 August 2009 (UTC) help will you vote on the poll on my user page May I? May I join The Great Order? Answer Thanks! Hey My donation to The Great Order: BD isn't on right now, but I can do it if you like. What font should I use? Fear my Power!!! ...And done. Which of these two do you like the best? Fear my Power!!! hello would you please make a alliance with the better bionicle storyprogram to the great order? all of your current members would receive an honorary membership to it, from creator613 3rd in command and final chairman and leader, i thank you if you accept. Wanna be friends? Do you want to be friends with me? And check my Stars blog thing here. Answer ASAP. Toa manoc 21:53, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Okay. You read warriorcats too? How far have you read? And can I enter this MOC in your contest?: Dragon Rider of Corpse It hasn't appeared in my stories yet. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] Re:Challenge Sure. And if the Dragon Rider wasn't evil enough, these take the evilness factor up even further. But this is certainly my most EVIL MOC, Varkanax. Let us see what evils you can create to match that. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] You might also want to enter my contest... And could I join your club? [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] Hey its Varkanax. Sorry I'm not signed in, I'm Typing on a BlackBerry and its a real pain to sign in on. Anyway, are you going to join the corpsian contest? And I can't wait for the challenge. And please respond on my talk page this time. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] Sure. I'll enter one of the guys for the challenge in the Corpsian contest, as well. Hmm, pure evil awesomeness. Warlord of Corpse is a fine name. (Wonder why I didn't think of that before...) Was the design inspired by the Soul Eliminator? [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] When'll our 1-on-1 contest start? [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 13:36, June 24, 2010 (UTC) TGO May I join?- [[User:Scorpion665|'Scorpion']] [[User talk:Scorpion665|'665']] Sure. WHAT The Karzani I am fine with people voting against me in the admin thing but you have no reason to unless you voted against IDS and chicken bond other than they are more popular than me. you said that admins do things other than what I(biogecko) am planning to do well what the Karzani are they planning to do and it is an admins job to ban vandals What do you mean Corpsian Contest Your MOC, the Warlord of Corpse, won my Corpsian Contest! Congragulations! [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] And how are your MOCs for our challenge coming along? [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] hey man hey man sorry about a couple days ago and sorry for not sending this earlier (internet is down) see I have Blood-shugar issues and when I don;t eat I become highly over reactive I hope you can forgive me The Eternal Game has begun! Enter your MOCs now! I will explain Yes, your MOC did win, but I asked Jareroden if I could accept Telos into my canon. Sorry for the confusion. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 13:36, June 24, 2010 (UTC) And... If you want to enter the Eternal Game it's not too late for entries. I removed that confusing rule. All it meant was that Telos and the winners from the contest that the Warlord of Corpse won would appear in the story, but not as contestents. Sorry if I wasn't being clear. And how are the MOCs for our challenge coming along? [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 13:36, June 24, 2010 (UTC) TCOX Shadowmaster, you have been invited by me to join The Creators of Xaterex. Please accept on my talk...or face the wrath of EOSTRA!!!!! [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 18:19, April 25, 2010 (UTC) ... Disco Party? What game was that? JK. MrKevin5836 21:37, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh, that's what you meant. MrKevin5836 22:21, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Warlords of Corpse They already have appeared briefly in Dissolution (see Chapter 19) they will feature in Twilight Void. I'm sorry I havn't been working on it, I've been busy with The Eternal Game. If you want them to appear in the game, simply enter him here. It says that entering is over, but I'll let you enter as the games have barely started. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 13:36, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Offer Ok, I'll begin asking users that I like. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 13:36, June 24, 2010 (UTC) TIL please enter Re: Main Villian Varkanax, or Skorpix. Nihiltian is more like the powerful evil being in the background. Your Timeline Was the Ultimate Shadowmaster Timeline inspired by the Xaterex Multiverse Storyline? It sounds a little like this or this. (Not overly so, just a little. Correct me if I'm wrong). That's cool. Did you see this and this? Varkanax's second form is 24.5" tall. Brutal Nightmare I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. Re: Thanks. I've asked Slicer about it. [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 17:20, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Cool, I'm working on a super-epic MoC called Nihiltidax. I plan for him to be about as tall as File:TETRACKPWNS.JPG. [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 23:06, July 15, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean? [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 23:20, July 15, 2010 (UTC)